debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Riku
Summary Riku is one of the main characters in the Kingdom Hearts series, as well as a playable character in some of the games. He lives on Destiny Islands with his best friends, Sora and Kairi, and all three of them dream of venturing from Destiny Islands to find out what worlds are out there. This dream comes true, although Riku becomes influenced by the darkness and struggles to find a place as Sora's ally. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Riku Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Make Age: 17 Classification: Keyblade Master, Guardian of Light, Human Attack Potency: Low Macroverse level(Has defeated Ansem, fought on par with Sora, fought Twilight Xemnas with Sora. Defeated Lexeaus. Fought Roxas and eventually defeated him. Defeated Xion. Defeated Armored Nightmare Ventus.) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: FTL, Immeasurable 'at peak 'Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Low Macroversal Durability: Low Macrocoverse level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range with keyblade, Planetary with magic, Low Macrocversal with Corridors of Darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Statistics Amplification, Time Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Healing, Gravity Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can elinimate all negative status ailments on himself), Power Mimicry (Via mimic), Dimensional Travel, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Size Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Invisiblity, Darkness Manipulation, Possible Causality Manipulation & Acausality Negation (Riku also has the power of waking, which allowed Sora to rewrite the deaths of the keyblade wielders and completely negate the prophecy of darkness prevailing and light expiring. This affected even Xehanort who is unaffected by changes to the past.), Aura (With Flowmotion Riku puts his body in a purple auraaura in Kingdom Hearts 3 that grants him easier mobility on traversing his surroundings in a variety of ways), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Weapon Mastery, Power Bestowal (Should scale to other keyblade users who can pass the power of their keyblades onto others), Existence and Nonexistence Erasure with the Keyblade (Type 4. Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence who are consistently stated to be beings that don’t exist. Also via warp break.), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3, possibly 2. Should scale to Xehanort who could put Kairi in a similar state Sora was in when he was conceptually in pieces. Keyblade Wielders can destroy the very existence of darkness), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Types 3, 5, and 8. The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the hearts of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates despite being neither alive nor dead), Possession & Fusionism (Keyblade wielders can insert their heart into others to live indefinitely, fusing with them), Limited Law Manipulation (The Keyblade allows its user and others to be unbound of the laws of each world), Sealing (The Keyblade can seal things by locking the Keyhole of it, which includes pathways to other places), Curse Removal, Forcefield Creation (With dark barrier), Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Type 4. Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Magic, Sleep Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations, Possession (Became an unsuitable vessel for Xehanort according to Young Xehanort due to his resistance to the Darkness), Time Manipulation (Keyblade protects the user from time stop), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give in to his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it), Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Roxas is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.), Darkness Manipulation, Corruption (Gained a resistance to darkness and cannot be corrupted by it) Standard Equipment: Way to Dawn/Soul Eater Keyblade in Kingdom Hearts 1 to beginning of Kingdom Hearts 3, Braveheart Keyblade Intelligence: Genius (Just like Sora has mastered the use of his keyblade and fought keyblade masters all while being self-trained) Weaknesses: Was originally in conflict with the darkness in his heart but later on accepted it and wields the power of both light and darkness. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Weapon User Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 2 Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Boss Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Time Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Healing Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Size Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Causality Users Category:Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Possession Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Law Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Purification Users Category:Geniuses Category:Disney Category:Superhumans